Our Very Last Hanabi
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Canon-verse. Wouldn't it be nice if he could always catch the hanabi with her? Every year until they turn grey?


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**P.S. Guys, do watch the filler episode 306 before reading! Well, just to get a better feel of the ending scene.**

* * *

**Our Very Last Hanabi**

Fingers laced through matted black hair as he huffs.

"This cannot be!" Punches were thrown to the sides of his bed. The pensive chuunin's mind was rolling with anger as he judges himself.

He thinks of himself a failure. A weakling.

_Naruto saved Sakura..._

_I didn't even defeat Gaara..._

_Not strong enough..._

...were his horrible cogitations.

"Power." Voice hoarse.

He wants and needs power. Sasuke only thought of gaining as much power as he could to fulfill his goal of destroying Itachi. Better yet if he could beat that traitorous mud into a bloody pulp. Power made him feel good. Power- was his favorite word too.

Anger boiled in his blood and fittingly, the pain from the curse seal spread. With clenched teeth, Sasuke got out of bed and opened up the window.

Air, maybe air could make the pain recede.

No, it did not.

The curse seal was spreading more and more as eyes darted to the table positioned next to the hospital bed.

Fresh daffodils.

"Sakura." He murmured softly as he walks to the vase.

Tentatively, he took a stem out from the plain vase and fondled with it's dainty white petals. A smile etched up his face as he thought about the girl. Her amorous care never left. It was a comforting affirmation for him.

And the curse seal stopped acting up but continued to reside in him.

* * *

"Cha! Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" He heard her sandals tapping the floor as she ambled her way towards him.

"Aa. Fine." He gave her a curt nod.

"Ano, there will be an extravagant fireworks display tonight to celebrate the Godaime's inauguration. You're pretty bored cooped up in this room. Aren't you?" She took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked apathetically.

"Well... erm..." Pink hues tinted her fair cheeks. "I want to sneak you out tonight... and we'll go catch the fireworks together."

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice boomed as he enters. "Yeah, let's go see those fireworks together! You, Sakura-chan and I! It will be fun!"

Sasuke sneered at that obnoxious blond.

"Sasuke-kun, it'll be great if you could come. Please?" Her gentle smile got him.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The fireworks exploded in air and tainted the sky with colorful embers. Sasuke felt like he had just witnessed his dreams burst into chromatic flames and then... die, hopelessly dispersed into tiny bits of ashes. It was beautiful, really. But he despises it because it was fleeting too.

And then he noticed a mass of pink hair splayed on his shoulder. How cute to find out that Sakura had rested her little head on it. He liked it.

It was queer but he enjoyed her company. He fancied how close they were now and looked up at the fireworks again, wishing for this moment to last. Because, how long has it been since he had actual tender human contact with another person?

_Far too long..._

Another firework boomed and vanished. Naruto came leaning against them. It was a little too forced in and it irked him.

"What?!" He scorned.

"So-sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura jumped back and stuttered.

He regretted his question as his scorn was meant to be directed towards Naruto.

The weight of her tiny head was relieved off his shoulder as she stepped back further to elbow Naruto. It left the blond hooting in pain for a short moment. The pinkette never rested her head on his shoulders again.

_Yeah, moments that are beautiful are always transient._

The rumbles of the fireworks continued to ring in his ears.

He pondered of a possibility to snatch her hand and run run run run run. They can run to Orochimaru for him to gain more power. The jet black haired boy swears to protect the rosette at all cost. They'd runaway without telling. Simple.

_She wouldn't tell her parents, maybe?_

He knew he need not to because his were ghosts.

Just like those fireworks, that idea of his was lost within seconds too.

_It'll be too dangerous._

Sasuke doesn't think he will make it out alive to return to Konoha. He will be damned if he turns her into a ghost too.

_Sakura, this may be our very last hanabi._

He looks over to the pinkette who was still captivated by the flamboyant light show in the sky. He too tried his best to enjoy the fireworks with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, Itachi is written this way because this is pre-Shippuden Sasuke we're talking about and it's his POV! **_

_**Short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Reviews and favorites are always welcomed!**_


End file.
